comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014 -5-6 - Logan's Gift
Logan wishing to have some father daughter bonding time decides to give her a gift, something he's not shared with anyone. His most private stash of booze. He called up Rina to his room. while he waits for her to arrive he sets up up 6 tasting glasses each with less then a finger of some yet unnamed spirits in each. He sits down. by the desk 3 velvet bags that look to contain bottles sitting by the glasses. Rina knocks on the door, clad in long pajama pants and a tank but no slippers. Then opens the door a crack "Dad? It's me, mind if I come in?" "Come in Pup have a seat here by the desk with me." Logan says with a glimmer of happiness in his voice. "Come have a sit, I'm gonna share a drink with you since you love it so much" Rina smiles "Really? And this won't get me another ass chewing from Slim and Chuck?" walking in and closing the door behind her before walking over and giving him a hug He hugs his daughter tight and with great affection. "no don't worry this just between us. sit pup I some thing special for you. these are 3 shots of the good stuff for each of us. but don't shoot it savor it OK Pup these are really good spirits not to be wasted." Rina hugs him tight as she rests her head on his shoulder with loving affection before giving him a peck on the cheek and taking her seat. Sniffing the air curiously as she listened with a nod "You bet Dad but...there's only two of us..is Laura coming?" "nope pup just me an you." Logan slide a glass towards Rina, "here taste that." Logan takes up a matching glass and takes a sniff of it. "Tell me what you think" Rina grins taking the small glass and sniffs at it, she'd gotten her education in booze from him back home. Then she smiles at him and raises her glass toward him before raising it to her lips and taking it all into her mouth, holding it there as she felt the tingling burn, her mind working to analyze the taste as she narrowed down in her head what it could be "Mmm cognac, smokey but smooth" Logan smiles and takes a sip of his glass. "MMm yup, It's almost 70 years old. 50 in the barrel the rest in the bottle. I'm glad you like it, Here's the bottle." Logan gives her the first velvet bag containing a an old dusty looking bottle no label on it it looks like it was hand bottled and corked. "This is a scotch style whiskey, bottled at about 65 years old, give or take a few years give it a taste." Logan says sliding the next glass to Rina. There is something Logan is not yet telling her and it shows on his smile. Rina smiles and blinks as she takes the velvet bagged bottle and looks it over. Looking at cognac "This..this one looks like it was hand bottled. Who bottled these Dad?" then takes the glass of scotch whiskey "Every bourbon is a whiskey but not every whiskey is a bourbon"Clinking her glass against his before taking a sip and letting it roll over her tongue. "That was bottled by a monk in France." Logan says before clinking his scotch glass to hers "That's exactly right pup" Logan is can't help but smile a happy and proud smile, he takes a good sip of his glass. Rina smiles happily that she got the saying right and glad for the time with him "Didn't know monks were into making booze" "Watcha think Pup you like it?" Logan says handling the second velvet clad bottle and tentatively offering it to her. IT again is in an old handcrafted bottle no label hand bottled and manually corked. "OK Here is the last one Pup are you ready. It's Canadian whiskey almost a full century. it was made out in the woods moonshine style and barreled in a cabin and forgot about for a long time. left to age and mature" Logan passes the last glass of whiskey to Rina. Rina nods "Yeah, it's better then what I can usually get my hands on. But what's all this for Dad? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind but it's not necessary just time with you is enough" then looks at the third glass "Your old stompin grounds?" "I thought of something special to give you. something I can share with you that I haven't shared with anyone here. I figured you'd enjoy these." Logan says then he looks at the glass in Rina's hands. "Yeah you can say that, give it a taste Pup then I've got some stories to share." Logan smiles and takes a stiff sip of his drink it's strong and bold even for him. Rina smiles warmly, he always had the best stories. With a nod she took a sip and savored it, half coughing after she swallows, feeling the pleasant burn down her throat "Wow...got some kick to it" looking at him with that expectant wonder like she was a lil kid again ready for story time before bed Logan slides the last bottle closer to Rina this one again handmade and it's even more aged than the first 2. "All 3 of these bottles have something common Pup. These are spirits I made. I made this cognac, and whiskeys myself by hand." "This Canadian whiskey I distilled out in the wilderness the first time I tried to settle down after the first big war. I found myself a lady I loved we made a home for ourselves out in the wilderness. I made my own booze I barreled what I didn't drink so it could for later use. Then my love wander off on me with saber tooth. And I was off once again. Then after the second big war. I stayed in Europe I decided I wanted a quiet peaceful life I'd seen enough war to do me a life time. They taught me how to make booze proper distilling brandy, I learned how to make scotch and though didn't drink much beyond their communion wine I still liked my drink it kept the bad dreams away so I I made some for myself barreled and it away. I thought had settled downed but my past came back to haunt me. I had to leave again wandering the world chasing those who would try to kill me. After things seems to settle down in my life I've made a habit of traveling avoid and I've been back to my old stomping grounds and found these heirlooms of my past life. I decided to bottle them and keep them keepsakes really good booze for special occasions. I give you these bottles that I had brought here for myself. I give them to you because I know why you drink you want to be like me have something you can do with me. Well these bottles are a part of me, my history. I give them to you because each time I made these I thought i was finally settled but I know from you that I'm not yet but I will be. and I'm pop open a bottles of this stuff when your born, when you walk when you talk when you go to school for the first time, on the night of your first date, when you learn to drive when you graduate high school and college, when you get married, when you give me grand babies. all that because finally I'll be enjoying this when I’m at peace and settled in my life." Rina listens with rapt attention until the talk of her when tears start to well up in her eyes and she blinks them back as she presses her lips together to keep her bottom lip from quivering. Leaning over to hug him tight "I love you Dad" Logan hugs her tight and wipes her eyes "I love you too Pup" He gives her a kiss on the forehead. "So no you have some booze but not the kind for wasting. And you finally got to drink with yer dad." Rina smiles at him "Thanks Dad" giving him a tight squeeze "Think maybe, you could teach me how to make some? Don't worry, you can keep what I make, I just want to learn" and spend some time with him doing it. "Sure pup I can teach you, I'm not some master distiller or nothing like that but I can teach you the basics." Logan smiles "We can build a still out in the woods hidden from prying eyes build a barrel aging shack on a hill. It'll be our little secret. " Rina breaks out into a big bright smile "That sounds awesome Dad, thank you!" giving him another fierce squeeze and just holding on. This was her Dad! Rubbing her cheek affectionately against him. "MMM no problem Pup" Logan holds on to his daughter. It's wonderful to have for once a kid show up and not want to kill him. "OK Pup not gonna waste these so for the rest of the night lets switch to something more for casual drinking" Logan let's go of Rina to reach under his desk and pulls out of handle of Johnnie Walker green label. Rina gives him another squeeze, this was what home felt like, this was HOME. Then nods letting him go "Naw, these three? They're gonna find a very special place Dad" then grins amused "You really thought this all out didn't ya? So what game is on?" Logan pours himself and Rina some Whiskey. Sighs "Game's over Pup the damn canucks already lost, bunch of lousy diving bums I could live a hundred more years and they'd still never win the damn cup. No Game Just stay here spend time with me drink with me. That's I all I wanted." Logan hold his glass up to her and takes a big gulp. "Yeah I thought it out. haha" Rina chuckles "Well they are in sixth place in the wild card division. But I'll spend all the time with you you want" giving him an affectionate nudge before picking up her glass and taking a swallow. "Seen the bruins fall and rise again though. who knew right?" "Yeah If I had grown up in Boston I'd fucking love those tough hitting bastards I respect them as team though broke fucking heart to see them beat the canucks for the cup though." Logan takes a sip. "They really did a great job building that team up. not like the canucks trying to imitate the damn Montreal canadiens ain’t won a thing since the 91 and act like they own the damn cup." Rina chuckles nodding in agreement "Wonderman seems to think that just cuz you're Canadian that means I must be good on the ice. Least he's somewhat knowledgeable about things, knew you were Canadian. No grand babies with him though, he's an ionic being, no flesh and blood" teasing him a little "Aw come on Pup I just got done scarring one guy can you cool it a bit. Please. Can't you just be friends with a guy for a while till I don't feel the need to kill everyone that looks at you with lust in their eyes? Give me a chance to get up to speed sweetie. I'm not ready for boyfriends. please." Logan gulps down his drink pours himself another and takes it down in one gulps too. "And I don't know I think once you got used to skates you'd be fantastic on the ice, you have have balance you're are nimble on your feet, you'd be great if you tried if you wanted." Logan pours himself a third and decides to take it slow this round. Rina giggles "Relax I'm taking it slow, Dad"patting him on the back softly "Just seeing where things are going's all. Luckily for you, I'd have to make the first move with him. I get along with Jono though and John..I guess you can call him a friend, he's sure not anything romantic" taking a gulp of her drink "Maybe I'll decide to learn sometime" "That's great Pup. Make friends lots of friends take it easy on the romance let me get settled in before you start bring boyfriends around. I love you pup. So know I'm asking a favor not being mean or punishing you or setting limits just trying to get adjust to this dad thing" He leans in and kisses her cheek. "Be great to watch you learn how to skate. I might even learn with you. be another bonding thing hehe" Logan smiles and take another sip. Rina snickers giving him a one armed hug "Yeah Dad, I know, don't worry...I'm not making any decisions on a boy yet and I promise, you'll get to meet them before anything gets too serious" resting her head against him "Yeah, that'd be nice...we can both laugh at each other when we fall down" somehow though it wasn't teasing, she sounded like she was actually looking forward to it with him Logan pulls Rina on to his lap and hugs "Yeah sounds fun Pup. I can't wait." He snuggles he is daughter "I promise I'm not always gonna be unreasonable one day soon I'm gonna used to you being here and I'll ease up and be cool as long as your safe and happy. but for now you're my baby girl my pup and i don't want to let you go" Rina acks laughing as she gets pulled into his lap and wraps her arms around him "I know you will Dad, I'm just happy to have the time with you and get to know you when you're younger" hugging him tight and kissing him on the cheek.